


Throughout The Years

by disneyprincessflorence



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyprincessflorence/pseuds/disneyprincessflorence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Janna and Marco's friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throughout The Years

At age two, Janna pushed Marco into the mud who began to cry. Feeling guilty, Janna “accidentally” fell into the mud. The two laughed it off and became friends.

When they were five, the two were practically attached at the hip. They did everything together; laughed, cried, played. Everything. The two started kindergarten together. Naturally, everyone loved Janna; she was tough and funny. Unfortunately, Marco was not as well liked and the sixth graders would pick on him. When Janna found out she stomped on the sixth graders feet and cursed them before grabbing Marco’s wrist and dragging him away.

At the age of ten they both began to develop crushes on people their own age. Marco began to like Jackie Lynn Thomas and Janna began to crush on Marco. She would playfully tease him and find more ways to touch him, whether it was punching him on the arm or holding his hand as while they waited for their parents to pick them up. On Valentine’s Day Janna finally confessed her crush on Marco. Although flattered, Marco told her he didn’t like her that way. Janna shrugged it off and it was soon water under the bridge.

When they reached the seventh grade, Marco and Janna slowly drifted apart. Marco began to spend time with two boys named Ferguson and Alfonso. Janna learned that two girls, Janna and Hope, lived on the same street she did and began to hang out with them. Eventually, Marco and Janna stopped interacting altogether except when Janna would pull the occasional prank on Marco.

At the age of fourteen, Star Butterfly entered both Marco’s and Janna’s lives. Star became Marco’s best friend and Janna’s fellow prankster. The two rekindled through the magical princess.

Finally, when Marco reached sixteen he started to date Jackie. Janna endlessly teased him and Jackie about it but was actually very happy her childhood friend had started to date his crush.

Three years later, nineteen-year-old Marco sat in his room moping depressingly. His best friend, Star, had finally gone back to Mewni. The door opened letting in a stream of light which revealed Janna.

“Marco, I’m into darkness as much as the next guy but this is too much.” Janna flipped the light switch and walked over to Marco’s bed and sat down. “Dude, you have to get out of here. Ferguson, Alfonso, and Jackie are getting really worried.

Marco sighed and disregarded her statement. “What if she makes another best friend that’s cooler than me?”

Janna began to laugh. “That’s what you’re worried about?” Janna put her hand on Marco’s shoulder and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Spoiler alert: everyone’s cooler than you. But Star loves you! She could never replace you!”

A small smile made its way onto Marco’s face as Janna went on. “And hey, even if she does make some new best friend I’m with you. Always.”

A full blown smile was on Marco’s face when Janna had finished. Standing up, he offered a hand to Janna. “You’re right. I’m being stupid. Let’s go get some pizza or something.”


End file.
